Romance Blossoms with some help from the future
by blazzing-mystery
Summary: What happen after Shang returned Mulan's helmet, Shang needs help with his feelings so he gets help from a man, with strange abilities, from the future....
1. Reunited with family and friends

Romance Blossoms

Now that Mulan had invited Shang to dinner, maybe its time to reintroduce myself. It has been almost 20 years since I seen the Fa family. I first met Fa Zhou when he was still general of the imperial army. I'm not even sure he would remember me much less his own daughter, Mulan, would. 

"Mulan would you go to the market to get some things fore dinner?" said Fa Li after Mulan had introduced the dashing young captain.

"Of course mama." Replied Mulan. "Shang would like to join me?"

"Uh… I love to, that if your family will permit me." Replied Shang

"You may go with her, If that is what you wish." Fa Zhou said calmly

"Let's go Mulan" chirped Shang.

As the two left for the market, Granny Fa cried "Have fun you two lovebirds!!"

Both Fa Zhou and Fa Li shook their heads in amusement and knowingly what she is trying to do with Mulan and Shang.

"I know they would make a perfect pair, even if they are not paired together by that bad-tempered, ill mannered, witch of matchmaker in the village." Said Fa Zhou quietly.

"Zhou!!" exclaim Fa Li

"I couldn't agree more with you" I said leap off of the roof with a twist and a back turn. As I landed on the dirt ground perfectly, they looked at me in awe, as if they have not seen in many years. "Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Granny Fa, it has been too long since we have met face to face. How have the years treated you all?" 

Fa Zhou stepped towards me with a large smile, "It has been too long, my friend. The years have been good to my family and myself well, since all the things that has been happening to China with the Huns." He said as he shook my hand. " How long have you been in China?"

"I have been here since the day that Mulan met the matchmaker and have been waiting for the right moment to make my entrance to you and your family again."

" Come, come, everybody inside, we can hear your story inside and we should wait for Mulan and Shang before you tell it and get that sword and medallion." Pestered Granny Fa as she ushered every one of us into Fa residence. I smiled as I remember the last time I was here with humor.

In the mean time Mulan and Shang were having a great time at the market, unaware of my presence at Mulan's home.


	2. Some Questions Answered

Romance Blossoms

Chapter 2

__

Italics are thoughts

Other POV

In the mean time Mulan and Shang were getting things for dinner. Finally Shang broke the silence between them, after a moment of not knowing what to say to her. "Mulan, are you betrothed yet? If you're not, I would like to ask your father for permission to court you." Shang blurted out.

Blushing, Mulan replied, "actually I'm not betrothed yet. I'm expecting that I have to see the matchmaker again?

"Again? What happen the first time? Replied Shang, sounding quite surprised. "What did you do?"

After taking a long breath, Mulan said "I failed the first time because I poured tea on that pig of a matchmaker because her fat ass caught on fire."

"Really? At least you were trying to help her. Hermmhahahahrrrrm." Replied a very amused Shang. "Have you gotten everything you need for dinner, Mulan?"

"Yes, I have everything I need for dinner. Shall we return home?" Said Mulan smiling and started heading home with Shang in tow.

My POV

I turned in the way the voices and footsteps were coming from. _"It was Mulan, daughter of Fa Zhou, one of my dearest friends in the imperial army. The other was Shang, son of Li Chen, the other dear friend in the imperial army. Before I had to go back to my own time. In my heart I will always consider this time and place my home, ever since I spent so many years of my youth here."_

They stopped at the sight of me. I was at the moment sitting with Fa Zhou, talking with a cup of tea. "Hello, good afternoon Mulan, Shang. Did you enjoy yourselves at the market?"

Other POV

Mulan and Shang stopped at the sight of a strange, yet familiar man sitting her father. Shang and Mulan bowed to him, "Good afternoon, sir. Yes we did enjoy ourselves at the market." Replied both Mulan and Shang.

Then Mulan moved off to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. While Shang sat down at the table. "Sir, If I may ask, who are you? And why are you here?" Asked Shang.

"All will be answered later. What I can tell you now is that I was in the imperial army with your father and Fa Zhou, as general just like both of them are." He replied

With that answer, Shang was satisfied for the moment, _"Now that's why he seems so familiar, he was in the imperial army with father. I guess every thing else will be answered later."_

With that last thought, A wonderful smell of a home cooked meal filled the air came from the kitchen. And the 3 men waited for great meal to be served. At the same time Shang and Mulan kept wondering who the man was and why he was so familiar. As for the rest of the Fa family, they waited eagerly to hear about their friend's travel over the years.

A/N

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is so short. To be updated soon


	3. Dinner & Answers

A/N Sorry everybody, I Know that it has been ages since I last updated. Hope you enjoy this new addition! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mulan, except for my own original ones.

My POV

Dinner was well under way. The amount food Fa Li and Granny Fa was enough to feed an entire army. Every so often Mulan and Shang would cast weird looks at me as they talked about what happen during the war.

Finally, Mulan worked up the courage and just blurted out at me, "I can't take it anymore, just tell us who you are already?"

"Mulan, please! That is no way to talk to a good friend of your Father's and a general!" Cried Fa Li

"It's quite alright Fa Li. I'm quite used to it. My own children are a lot like Mulan, especially my only daughter. As to your question Mulan, I might as well answer it now, otherwise wouldn't let me hear the end of it until I do." I chuckled.

"Wha- How come you seem to know me so well, we haven't met before have we?" Asked Mulan

"Yeah, you seem awfully familiar with us, but yet we have no idea who you are, or how you know Mulan's or my own father," Asked a very confused and curious Li Shang.

"Very well, Mulan, Shang. As I said earlier this evening, I was a general in the imperial army with both your fathers, Fa Zhou and Li Chen."

"Yes, all three of us were together from the beginning of our training at the academy." Said Fa Zhou.

"Anyways, I might as well give both you my name, as both of you are dying of curiosity to know what it is. My name is Jin Loong."

"WHAT? THE JIN LOONG? Cried Li Shang, "You're greatest military legend next to Mulan and her Father, Fa Zhou! And you were friends with my Father too! It's an honour to meet you, sir."

"Calm down, Shang. You would not want to scare off Jin Loong the first night that he is here." Whispered Mulan in Shang's ear.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to do that, I ask for your forgiveness." Said Shang

"It's quite alright, Shang. Moving right along, the most important thing you two should know about me is that I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean not around here? Do you mean from another village or province? And why the only the two of us need to know? Do you mean that Mama, Baba and Granny knows already? And what is it that Shang and I need to know?" Asked Mulan, all in one breath.

"No, I'm not from another village or province. The reason the only you and Shang need to know is because your Mother, Father and Grandmother already know. And the most important thing that you need to know about me is that the fact that I'm NOT FROM THIS DYNSTY OR TIME!

"WHAT? How Can that be?" Cried both Mulan and Shang

"When you two calm down I'll tell you how it is possible for this to happen."

1 hour later

"Okay. Now that both have calmed down enough to listen properly, I'll continue with my story. It's possible for me to travel through time with a special amulet my grandfather gave me on my 8th birthday. This particular amulet holds several special abilities and time travel is one of them. Although I didn't know that at the time, so the first time I traveled across time, I was more than surprised to find myself in middle ages of China. In Fa compound no less. And of course, Fa Zhou and his family at the time took me and had the same reaction to my story the same way you two had. It was several weeks before My amulet would take me back home and allow me to explain things to my family. And I continued to travel back and forth in time for many years until I finished school in my time and came to live in this era for several years in order to train in the imperial army. And that's where I met your father, Li Shang. Fa Zhou, Li Chen, myself and several other young men roomed together during our academy days. But was only the three of us that actually went as far as the rank of General together. And what an experience that was. Heh heh heh."

"Wow, what a story! Said Mulan.

"Yeah, I never heard a story like that before, either." Said Shang.

"Now I have so many new questions! What are you doing here now? Why do you continue to travel between time lines? Have you been here in China to see both Shang and I grow up? What does you amulet look like? What other abilities doses it have?" Mulan cried out again.

"Mulan, I think that that is enough questions for tonight." Said Fa Zhou

"Okay, Baba, I think we should get ready for bed now." Said a crestfallen Mulan.

"And should be getting back home." Said Shang.

"Captain Li Shang, It's a long trip back to your home, pleas stay with us tonight." Invited Fa Zhou.

"Yes, please stay with us tonight Captain Li." Said Fa Li

"And you can stay with Mulan, in HER ROOM!" Quipped Granny Fa.

"Granny?" Cried an embarrassed Mulan.

"Mother?" Cried Fa Zhou and Fa Li.

All this happen, while I sat there forgotten, again.


	4. Sleeping Arrangments

A/N Sorry everybody, I Know that it has been ages since I last updated. Hope you enjoy this new addition! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mulan, except for my own original ones, like Jin Loong.

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking

**My POV**

'Here we go again…Granny Fa and her perverted mind. It's a miracle that she isn't MY mother or grandmother. Oh well…it would make for an interesting couple of weeks.'

I settled down to watch what will happen with this situation of Shang's sleeping "arrangements" with Mulan.

**Normal POV**

"Mother, Li Shang cannot share a room with Mulan. It is wrong for an unmarried couple to share a room! What would the village think! Did you ever think about that? Huh?" Cried Fa Li, as she nearly broke out into tears.

"What? Look at them, they're in love and they're practically married already!" said Granny Fa

"Mother, I think Li means that it would not be appropriate for Mulan and Li Shang to share a room until they are married," Fa Zhou calmly said, while trying to keep a straight face and trying not to laugh or smile at the least.

"Oh…alright…but I'm sure they would have like too anyways…but the next time I'll get the two lovebirds together in a room alone." Sighed a defeated Granny Fa while gesturing to the two lovebirds

In the meantime Shang and Mulan sat there, still in shock at what Granny Fa had said about them and the….ahem….sleeping arrangement. As for Jin Loong, he just sat there, enjoying the whole scene with a small knowing smile on his ever unreadable face.

"Umm…excuse me, honourable Fa Zhou, Fa Li and Granny Fa. It would not be necessary for me to have a room for the night. I am trained to sleep outside, as I am soldier after all." Said Li Shang in a loud and uncertain voice.

"No, no, no. Li Shang, you are our guest for the night, it would not be appropriate to have you sleeping outside, so you must have a room." Said Fa Li.

"But, Mama. We only have one extra room and we have two guests for the night, Li Shang and the honourable Jin Long.

"Oh! That's right, and the extra room is too small for two grown men to share isn't it Zhou?" Said Fa Li realizing what Mulan had said was true and Granny Fa's "suggestion" had a reason behind it.

"Yes, that particular room is a bit small for two men to share it, I suppose Li Shang would have to share Mulan's room." Said a smirking Fa Zhou.

"Whoo hoo! I going to get them together in a room alone after all!" Cried Granny Fa, while doing her own version of the happy dance in circles around the group.

Mulan and Shang looked at each other and smiled broadly as they would be spending some quality time with each other, care of Granny Fa and Jin Loong.

**My POV**

'That was interesting. Heh, you have to give it o Granny Fa for these types of things. She even tried to pull the same thing with me all those years with her own daughter, Fa Zhou younger sister. That thought always sends shivers up my spine. ME with Fa Zhou's younger SISTER! If that had happen Fa Zhou would have killed me on the spot if I had not killed myself first…hmm...that would have been quite interesting experience….not that I wanted it to happen though…..'

Finally they had seem to reach an agreement that Li Shang would share Mulan's room, and I am to have the extra, rather tiny, guest room. Then Fa Li rushed off to prepare a bed for Shang in Mulan's room and the guest room for myself. Mulan and Granny Fa started to clear off the table and washing the dirty dishes, which left Fa Zhou, Li Shang and I alone to talk.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to take a quick walk to clear my head of all this _excitement_." I said to Li Shang and Fa Zhou.

Shang looked at me as if I had gone mad or that I did not like him, whatever the reason, he nodded in acknowledgement. Fa Zhou just nodded and gave me small smile, as I turned my back towards them and headed to the gardens to think.

'Sooner or later I would have to tell them the truth about my abilities…..including my telepathic abilities…..well I'll tell them about that particular ability after I have accomplish my job.'


	5. Preparations

A/N This time I'll try to update more often

A/N This time I'll try to update more often. Just hope that you like the suspense of finding out more about Jin Loong. Hope you enjoy this new addition!! Please Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mulan, except for my own original ones, like Jin Loong.

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking

**My POV**

'Now that everybody had their "sleeping arrangement" taken care of, it is just a matter of time when I can start working my magic on Mulan and Shang.'

I was walking towards the Fa family garden to think about what kind of dream I should put in the heads tonight. I came a across a magnolia tree with a stone bench underneath it. I took a seat to contemplate on what to do.

'Hmmmm…This is a hard one…However, if I could get Fa Zhou and Li Chen to get married, I can get their children married as well, with each other no less. Perhaps the same series of dreams that worked on those two "military men", and I mean the most stubborn men alive, will work on Shang and Mulan. Well…at least I know it will work on Shang as he is exactly the same as his father, Li Chen. Mulan on the other hand is the hard part, as she is very different from both her parents, but does have her father's stubborn streak and slyness. Well…it can't hurt to try. Hmmm…it looks like its time to head back to the house, it is getting late and it is almost time to get everything started.

**Normal POV**

Every person in the Fa family home had started preparing for bed, and there was a great deal fuss and excitement coming from one room in particular. Mulan's room to be exact. Fa Li and Granny Fa were arguing on how the guest bed should be "arranged" in Mulan's room for Shang.

"Mother!! We cannot but the guest bed right next to Mulan's bed!! It is already bad enough that they have to share a room, and you want them to share a bed as well!! We cannot allow that to happen, it is against tradition and the wishes of the ancestors!!" Cried Fa Li

"Tradition, maybe. But the ancestors, who cares what they think, they're dead anyways!!" Scoffed Granny Fa.

While the argument was going on, Mulan and Shang stood there speechless to what was being said, and both were holding the extra bedding and saddle bags not knowing what to do.

"Uh…excuse me, ladies…but it is not necessary for you to prepare my bedding…I am more than able to do it myself. But thank you for your kindness anyhow," Called Shang.

"We cannot have that, you are our guest." Said Fa Li

"If the boy wants to make his own bed, then let him make his own bed," sigh Granny Fa while dragging Fa Li out of Mulan's room and winking at Mulan and Shang, making them blush ten different shades of red.

**My POV**

Fa Zhou and I observed the argument from Mulan's doorway, while reminiscing on the past. "Huh, exactly the same as the last time, right Zhou? With your sister no less," I said to Fa Zhou with as little as possible of amusement to play out on my face.

"Yes, I remembered that situation. I was going kill you when my mother "suggested" that. But now I can look back on it and laugh at it, as the same thing is happening to my own daughter," said Zhou with a touch of amusement in his voice, as well as a hint of sadness over the fact that his only child and daughter was growing up.

"Kill me? You could not kill me if you tried, not even then. But you did give me a hell of a scare though." I said to Zhou with an amused voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, it actually chilled me to the bone," As I remember that day.

All the while, Granny Fa was dragging Fa Li to the door. Once both were out of the door, Granny slid the door shut while saying to Mulan and Shang "Have fun you two lovebirds and sweet dreams!!"

"Mother!!" Cried Fa Li

"Mother," sighed a very amused Fa Zhou.

I just stood there with an unnoticeable smile on my face. 'This is going to be an very interesting night…heh heh heh heh…'

"Well, good night Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Granny Fa. It is getting late, I should get to bed, I'll see you all in the morning," I said to them.

"Oh…very well, it is getting late…good night," said Fa Zhou.

"Yes, good night Jin Loong," said Fa Li.

Both Fa Zhou and Fa Li turned and head towards their room, leaving Granny Fa and I alone. "Well, good night Granny Fa, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Loong," she said to me with a senile and knowing smile at me, heading to her own room, leaving me alone in hall.

I headed to my own guest room to start implementing my plans for Mulan and Shang, 'they will indeed have sweet dreams tonight, I'll make sure of that.'


	6. Author's Note

A/N

Sorry everybody, this isn't a new chapter. I just hit major writer's bloc. And to get over this, I'm opening up for any suggestions that anybody has on what I should write up next. It could be on what kind of dreams should Jin Loong cast on Mulan and Shang anything along those lines. Or if there are other suggestions on how to improve the overall story, they are more than welcome.

Thanks a bunch!

Blazzing-Mystery


	7. Getting to Work

A/N I'll try to update more often

A/N I'll try to update more often. Just hope that you like the suspense. Hope you enjoy this new addition!! Please Review!! Any Suggestion is welcome!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mulan, except for my own original ones, like Jin Loong.

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking

_Dream mode_

**Normal POV**

Mulan and Shang were left standing in utter shock after what Granny Fa had said. Finally, Mulan regain enough sense to start making Shang's bed for the night.

"Lovebirds…huh? I can't believe she said that!! In front of you and Jin Loong, no less!!" ranted as she made the bed.

"Mulan, I think your Grandmother is just trying to be nice to me in her own, rather strange, unique way," said Shang, trying soothing Mulan agitated mood.

Then Mulan moved to her closet to change into her bed clothes. All the while she left Shang standing in the middle of her room clueless.

"Come on, Shang. She had been dropping pretty heavy hints that she wants us to be together all night!! It would have been better if she was more subtle in front of Jin Loong."

"It's ok, Mulan. It seems that Jin Loong is quite used to it, since he had been closes friends to both our parents in the past. Now, it's getting late, we should be getting to bed now."

When Mulan emerged fro her closet, Shang was absolutely awestricken at how Mulan looked he almost fell over the makeshift bed she had made.

"I suppose you're right. Here, your bed is ready for you. You can change into something more comfortable for bed in my closet, if you like," said Mulan and she completely missed Shang's look as she got into bed.

"Thank you, Mulan. I'm fine as I am. Good night, Mulan."

"Good night, Shang."

As both of them settle into bed for a long night's rest, a certain other guest in the Fa residence was getting ready for a night sweet dreams.

**My POV**

"Finally, they are getting into bed. Now I can start working my magic on those two, as I did with Zhou and Chen. He, he, he. This will be more interesting than I thought."

A moment later, soft snoring could be heard from Mulan's room. Both emerging from Mulan and Shang as slept on.

"Perfect."

I settle into my own bed, and began to fall into dream mode, which I will 'nudge' the both of them to have the same dream without letting them know who they are dreaming of.


End file.
